


Mine.

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles Stilinski, Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Smut, Werewolf!Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: this is just porn.





	Mine.

Stiles pressed my back against the wall swiftly, his nose dragging against my cheek as his breath fanned over my face. He was everywhere at once, gripping and kneading my flesh like it was the last time he would be able to do it. His knee was pressed between my thighs to hold me onto the wall, but it was also giving me the friction I so craved.

His hands finally settled on the bottom of my ass and my waist. His body was covering mine completely while he nipped at my neck, sucking marks into my skin.

I moaned lowly, my head thrown back in ecstasy. I held onto the front of his shirt tightly, trying to keep myself steady as he rolled his knee against my heat. My mouth was left open, my neck on display for him and his treacherous moves.

Stiles moved forward a little bit and sucked a large hickey into my neck before licking a stripe from my shoulder to my ear, biting the soft flesh when he made it to it. He pulled away from me for a second before moving so he could press his lips against mine. I sighed into his mouth, caught up in the bliss of him.

He kissed me lazily for a few seconds before I felt his left hand tap my ass. He slowly moved it around my waist before he found his way to my pussy, his finger running through my folds languidly, taking his time as he watched my face contort in pleasure as his thumb flicked over my clit, two fingers pressing against my entrance. I was already wet, just waiting for what I wanted. However, Stiles was content with dragging it out as long as possible.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that,” he questioned, mischief dancing in his eyes.

I nodded quickly in response, my eyes fluttering as his calloused fingertips rubbed against my clit. I was already ready to fall apart. I felt Stiles press his lips to my neck again before he finally did what I wanted him to.

Stiles slowly slid in one finger, the second following not long after, and he set a very slow pace. I writhed under him, my back arching as his long fingers went farther and farther into me, dragging against places that made his name fall from my lips like a prayer. Stiles chuckled darkly, and I looked over to see his eyes flash a bright red before he went deeper than before, his fingertips hitting something that made me scream out his name, my body spasming as I came.  

Stiles grinned again as he watched me calm down from the intense orgasm. Stiles could do things with his fingers that would have anyone screaming, and he knew it. It showed through the smug look on his face. He slowly pulled out his fingers and pulled his hand up to his face leisurely, his other hand rubbing against my hips slowly, something my mind was constantly stuck on.

He deliberately pressed them to his lips before slipping them into his mouth, grinning as I watched him. After licking off the cum on his fingers, he moved forward, whispering lowly. “You taste good, baby, but how about I make you feel even better.” He then pressed his lips against mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth, pressing against mine so I could taste myself. I moaned quietly as did he, but the moment was over soon.

Stiles pulled me back slowly, his hand still on his hip while his other went back to its normal resting spot below my ass. He squeezed the flesh tightly before letting go and moving me so I was laid down on the bed, staring up at him. He discarded his shirt easily and fumbled with his jeans, literally tearing them off in the end when he got too impatient. I chuckled as I watched him scramble around, grabbing the hem of my dress before pulling it up quickly, throwing it across the room. The fabric ended up on a fan, muffling the sound, but neither of us cared.

His eyes were shining brightly when he looked back at me, fangs elongated as he tried to control himself. “Stiles,” I whined, staring at him through my lashes.

Stiles swiftly hit my thigh making me moan. “That’s not my name, baby.”

I nodded and spoke quickly. “Daddy, please.”

Stiles growled loudly, hands tightening. “Please, what?”

“Fuck me,” I groaned out, gripping his shoulders tightly.

He growled again and lined himself up with my entrance before pushing in roughly. I let out a slight shriek before arching my back as his hips snapped against mine quickly, moans and groans filling the room along with the occasional growl from Stiles.

My hands slipped from his shoulders, sweat gathering there, and I moved them to his back, scratching down his back as I tried to grip him. Stiles’ eyes shown through the dark room, watching me as I panted loudly.

He bent down quickly and nipped at the skin about my collarbone before he went down and pulled a nipple into his mouth. My eyes widened, and I cried out in pleasure. Stiles’ tongue ran over my flesh expertly, and I couldn’t help the loud “daddy” that fell from my lips as I bounced back and forth with his thrusts on the shaky bed.

The bed frame was creaking loudly, but it didn’t matter. No one was there to hear it. However, the frame hitting the wall continuously made me a little worried that we would damage the wall.

The thought was thrown from my mind quickly, however, as Stiles sent one quick thrust and hit the spot from before, making me scream out his name loudly. Stiles growled again and hit my thigh. I cried out his preferred name, and Stiles nodded, happy that I had corrected myself.

I was so close, and I knew Stiles was too, so it only took a few moments before I screaming out ‘daddy’ and scratching at him harshly, knowing it would heal. I came loudly, shaking harshly as he continued to pound into me, trying to reach his release.

Stiles came a few seconds after me, my clenching walls sending him overboard. He let out a ferocious roar before lunging forward and sinking his teeth into my neck in a fluid motion, marking me as his. I felt myself scream, but I didn’t hear it, my mind too focused on the feeling that overtook me from the orgasm and marking, my mind mixing with his.

Stiles kept going for a few seconds before he slowed and pulled out, retracting his fangs as well. “Stiles,” I mumbled out, ready to pass out. I knew what marking meant, and I knew I would be asleep for a while from my body changing from human to a werewolf. A werewolf, but also his mate.

Stiles grinned as he stared at the punctures in my neck. It meant that I was his, and when I was a werewolf, I would mark him. “Stiles, come lay with me,” I mumbled out.

Stiles looked away from the mark to my face, and I saw his face visibly soften. “Of course, baby.”

I grinned, and Stiles fell into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling the covers on top of us. Stiles pressed his face into my neck as I held him as tight as he was holding me. Stiles pressed a soft kiss to my neck and sighed softly, both of us relaxing at the same time. “Mine,” he mumbled into my skin.

“And you’re mine,” I mumbled back before falling into a dreamless sleep. Yes, he was all mine.


End file.
